1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of motorcycle accessories. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a floorboard mounted foot peg apparatus and method for a motorcycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Existing devices for improving a motorcycle rider's comfort while riding include “clamp-on highway pegs”. Highway pegs are foot pegs that are clamped onto the front safety bar of motorcycles that are equipped with floorboards. Highway pegs allow riders to extend their legs to ease the discomfort of bent legs that normally are placed on the floorboards.
There are many problems associated with clamp-on highway pegs. When mounting clamp-on highway pegs, the rider is required to perform a long leg extension to place their legs on the pegs. Placement of one's legs on the foot pegs also leaves the legs far from the foot controls of the motorcycle, therein causing a safety issue as the time required to reposition feet to the controls is considerable when the legs are fully extended and so far from the foot controls. In addition, safety bar mounted foot pegs are a fixed position from the rider and this fixed-distance mounting does not allow for adjustment of the distance of the pegs from the rider. Most clamp-on highway pegs are also limited in the mounting that may be used in order to hold them to the safety bar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,684 to Bennett, et al., (1989) describes a floorboard. The floorboard is not coupled with a foot peg, but is intended to replace foot pegs altogether.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,826,900 to Steele, (1998) shows a foot peg that is mounted to a motorcycle frame which is not adjustable and not mounted to a floorboard.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,797,791 to Burchick (1989) describes a foot peg coupled with a light. This is another example of a device that is not coupled with a floorboard, but rather is coupled with a motorcycle frame.
For at least the limitations described above there is a need for a floorboard mounted foot peg apparatus and method for a motorcycle.